


Werewolf of Arendelle

by ohlookanotherwriter



Category: Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlookanotherwriter/pseuds/ohlookanotherwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna found herself in a cave lying on the cold stone ground. She tried to stand up but upon doing so, she toppled over. She landed in a slushy puddle, wincing at the sudden coldness. Placing her hands out to try and right herself again, she yelped at the hairiness that had met her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anna was on the floor, writhing in pain. Sweat drenched her face and started to seep into her nightgown. The putrid stench of the vomit around her would have disgusted her if she hadn’t felt like all of her senses had been cut off.          

Blood curdling screams tumbled off the redhead’s lips. Veins throbbed in Anna’s body and she could feel the blood rushing through her at an unheard of rate. She found herself wishing that she would just pass out or, even better, die. Anything to get away from the pain she was feeling at the moment. Her fists were clenched so tight that her fingernails dug into the skin of her palms. She hadn’t realized it at the time, but her fingernails had actually elongated so slowly that the pain of it had just mixed in with the rest of what she was feeling.

Her eyes were clenched, she was in so much pain, all she could see was white.

″Elsa!″

The redhead’s screams could be heard all throughout the castle. It was a matter of moments before Elsa was shaken out of the fictional world of the novel she had been peacefully reading and was alerted to the noise. She shot out of her bed in panic and raced towards Anna’s room, praying that there hadn’t been an intruder torturing her.

_″Elsa!″_

The sound of glass shattering rang just as Elsa arrived outside her little sister’s bedroom. When she tried to open the door, it was locked.

″Anna!″ She banged on the door. When she got no response, she banged harder. Once again getting no response, she threw her body up against the door. Pain shot through her shoulder, but she didn’t care. She threw her body against the door again.

And again.

And again.

Ramming against it one last time, the door burst open. Elsa tumbled to the ground, accidentally sending a jolt of frost everywhere. Frantically she looked around her little sister’s room, not seeing her anywhere. However, the girl’s nightgown was in shreds all over the floor.

″Anna!″ Elsa called out again. She shouted the name over and over, getting no response but that of the wind howling. She stumbled to the window, where broken glass lay all around the floor. Shards stuck into her feet, but she paid them no mind. She would tend to the injuries later.

Sticking her head out the window, wary of the violently sharp glass still attached to the panes, she felt a blast of cold air hit her cheek. Even though the freezing air didn’t bother her, she knew her sister wouldn’t be able to take it for too long.

Rustling down below on the castle grounds caught Elsa’s attention. An obviously injured animal rose to its feet, whimpering. The color of the animal’s fur reminded the woman of her sister. Upon looking up and seeing Elsa, it howled and bared frighteningly sharp teeth. It seemed to be shocked at the noise it had made.

″Guards!″ Elsa called out. She repeated the word over and over as she ran down the halls of the castle until one of them finally found her.

″What’s the matter, Queen?″ The man in the blue uniform asked. Kai and Gerda ran up behind him.

″It’s Anna. She’s gone missing. The window in her room is shattered, but I don’t see any signs of her below.″ Elsa thought against telling them about the animal she had seen. Something in her gut advised her against it. ″Kai, fetch me my horse. I—″

″Your Majesty, I don’t think that’s such a go—″

″ _Kai, fetch me my horse._ ″ Elsa interjected, a fierce look on her face. The man nodded and went down the hall. Elsa went to her room and changed into proper clothes. She made her way to the main entrance of the castle where Kai had been waiting with her horse.

″Your Majesty, please do be careful.″ Kai said as he waved goodbye to the queen.

* * *

Anna found herself in a cave lying on the cold stone ground. She tried to stand up but upon doing so, she toppled over. She landed in a slushy puddle, wincing at the sudden coldness.  Placing her hands out to try and right herself again, she yelped at the hairiness that had met her eyes. Once again, she slipped to the floor. Her breathing got heavy and shallow as she brought a hand (paw?) closer to her face, trying to get a good look at it in the dark.

She tried speaking, but all that came out was a growl.

_What’s happening? Where am I?_

_Elsa…_

There was a growling from somewhere deeper in the cave. Anna paced around, waiting for whatever it was to show itself.

A large grey wolf showed itself. It eyed the smaller animal, snarling at it and baring its teeth. Anna then knew that she had trespassed into its territory. She took small steps backwards, hoping to avoid any sort of confrontation, but she knew it wouldn’t work. The animal lunged at her, pushing her to the ground and clawing at her viciously. Teeth dug into her stomach, causing her to let out a loud yelp.

Something in her took over. She started fighting back, discovering a strength she hadn’t realized she had. She was suddenly able to push the larger animal off of her. She found herself standing over the beast. Without any hesitation whatsoever, she clamped her jaw down on the animal’s neck and tore away a huge chunk. The larger animal let out a howl of pain and managed to get out from under Anna. It ran from the cave not to be seen again.

* * *

″Anna!″ Elsa called out into the woods. ″Anna!″

The air was cold and snow covered the ground all around. The royal guards had advised Elsa to stay near them, but she didn’t listen to them. It was them she feared for. She knew that no one should have been out in the current weather, especially not her sister.

Elsa’s horse stopped near the entrance to a cave. Warily, it took a few steps closer to it, peering inside. Something inside the cave, a rustling or eyes or something, spooked the horse, causing it to toss its rider of its back. Elsa landed in the powdery snow, watching in terror as her horse ran off.

_Great, now what am I supposed to do?_

A sudden growl came from near the cave. Scared, Elsa stuck her hands out, prepared to send an icy blast at whatever had made the noise. A red furred animal took cautious steps out of the mouth off the cave and the queen soon recognized it as the animal she had seen outside her sister’s window. There was something odd about it this time though. As it took steps closer to Elsa, its form seemed to change ever so slightly.

Elsa took a few steps away, receiving a growl from the thing. Though, it didn’t look like it had any aggressive intent. It was almost as if the beast was trying to… talk. It moved its jaw around with a look on confusion, as if it were trying to figure out how to make the thing work.

The animal suddenly let out a loud howl and collapsed to the ground. With slight hesitation, Elsa ran to it and knelt down beside it. Blood coated fur caught the queen’s attention. She placed a hand on it, eliciting a whimper from the animal. It opened its eyes and blue orbs shown, reminding Elsa an awful lot of her sister.

The woman rose to her feet at the reminder of the task at hand. As soon as she straightened herself, the beast righted itself as well and looked up at her, worry shrouding its eyes.

It happened so quickly that Elsa’s brain was hardly able to comprehend it. The animal that had been sitting in front of her just moments before started taking on a completely new form.

A human form.

The woman backed away in terror as the person stood up, holding her head in her hands. Elsa froze in awe as she was struck with the sudden realization…

″A-Anna?″

 Her naked sister collapsed to the ground. Elsa ran to her, taking off her cloak and placing it around the smaller girl’s shoulders. Anna tried to speak but whenever she did it seemed to pain her as she cringed and folded into herself, clutching her side. It was then that Elsa realized the huge gash in her little sister’s stomach again. Anna pulled the cloak tight around her, shivering furiously. The platinum haired woman picked her up in hopes that her horse would come out of the woods and return to her.

He never did.

* * *

By the time they had arrived back at the castle, the sun was already rising. If Elsa had to guess, she would say it was maybe six or seven in the morning.

It took Elsa nearly three hours to carry her sister back to the castle. She had to keep reminding the younger girl to keep pressure on the wound in her stomach, but she knew Anna didn’t have the energy or strength to.

Upon coming through the main entrance, the women were swarmed by guards. The queen waved them away, telling them she would take care of it. with the last bit of energy she had, she carried Anna to her room.

″Elsa?″

The older woman was shocked to hear her sister speak as she placed her down in her bed. Elsa pushed strands of red hair out of her face and cupped a freckled cheek in her cold hand.

″Elsa, what’s happening to me?″ Tears started forming in the girl’s eyes as her voice quivered. Elsa had never seen her sister to be so scared.

″I don’t know…″ The woman turned away and went to Anna’s wardrobe to fetch her something to put on. A million thoughts had raced through her mind all at once. Of course her sister would have some sort of weird ability; it wasn’t enough for the world to have just one freak like her. It just _had_ to harbor two.

Even though Elsa herself had always known about her powers and never had them just thrown at her unexpectedly, she was still afraid of them. She knew how Anna must have been feeling.  She knew that Anna was currently terrified of herself and she knew that she had to do something about it.

Handing her sister a dress to change into, she gave her a sympathetic look and momentarily left the room to give her privacy. When Anna was done getting changed, she called for the older woman to come back in.

″I want to go see the trolls.″ There was an unexpected sternness to her words, but Elsa just nodded.

″You have to rest first. Let’s get a doctor to look at that cut.″

Anna nodded and felt her stomach for the injury. Elsa watched as the girl’s eyes widened. Not in horror or shock, but more so in awe.

″What’s wrong?″ Elsa lightly touched the girl’s shoulder.

″It’s not there anymore… It was a huge bite ri-right here,″ She placed her hand on her stomach. ″And now it’s not there anymore.″


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa was as much afraid of the discovery of Anna’s new found ability as Anna herself had been. For different reasons, however. Anna was afraid of what she had become; Elsa, on the other hand, was afraid of what it would do to her poor sister. Hell, she was afraid of what it was already doing to her. There was a very noticeable change in the younger girl that had not gone unnoticed by anyone. She quickly became increasingly ravenous and short-tempered. When Anna had realized that, she secluded herself as Elsa had once done. She would only come out of her room for food and to make plans with her sister. Other than that, Elsa rarely saw the redhead anymore.

The only time Anna came out of her room for something other than the aforementioned reasons was the night the sisters had agreed to go see the trolls. They avoided mentioning the reason for their departure to anyone, including Olaf and Kristoff. Olaf let it go, but Kristoff was persistent on gaining the knowledge of the mystery behind why they needed to see his family.

″I think that I have a right to know what it’s for if I’m taking you out there.″ Kristoff huffed, arms crossed and posture stiff. He stood in front of Anna’s bedroom door, denying Elsa entrance. She tried stepping around him, only to be greeted by an arm reaching out to stop her.

″Kristoff, remove yourself right now or else I’ll call the guards and have you thrown in the dungeon for an indefinite amount of time.″ Elsa threatened, glaring at the burly man. ″And if you refuse to take us to the North Mountain simply because we won’t tell you why, then we’ll just go by ourselves. We’re perfectly capable of making it out there on our own.″

Kristoff opened his mouth to say something, but he struggled to find any words to speak. The door behind him creaked open, revealing a sheepish Anna. She stood with her arms loosely crossed across her stomach. Weakness and signs of crying were visible in her eyes. Elsa pushed Kristoff out of the way and placed a protective arm around her little sister’s shoulders. She whispered some things into Anna’s ear that Kristoff couldn’t quite catch. Anna did the same.

The two walked past the man, not saying a word to him. Kristoff scoffed at the women and went after them, ignoring their pleas for him to not follow them. He trailed after them all the way out to the stables. Upon their entrance, Sven got excited and went to greet the trio, but he was ignored when angry words started to get thrown around.

″Just tell me what’s up, I can help!″ Kristoff shouted, throwing his arms up in the air.

Elsa took a saddle off of one of the walls and placed it on a horse, fastening it to the animal securely. ″Because there’s no reason for you to know. In fact, you knowing might make things worse. I can’t exactly trust you.″

″Might make things wor- _what_?″ A look of pure offense grew on Kristoff’s face. He looked back and forth between the two sisters in bewilderment. ″You can trust me! Maybe it’s you who can’t be trusted, Elsa. Last time I checked, you were the one who nearly _killed_ Anna!″

A sharp sting rose on the man’s cheek followed by overpowering coldness. Elsa had slapped him. He brought a hand to his face to brush off the frost the woman left there when she had made contact. Blue eyes pierced him and Kristoff could have sworn that tears had been threatening to spill over.

″Let’s go.″ Elsa said, not taking her eyes off of Kristoff. She mounted the horse and extended a hand for Anna to take. The older woman’s eyes widened in shock as she witnessed her sister walk up to the large man, ignoring her offered hand, and slap him with the back of her hand much harder than Elsa had. Kristoff stumbled and landed hard on the ground holding his cheek in his hand in horror. Anna turned and stomped to the horse Elsa was on, hand still extended.

Elsa would never forget the look of pure rage in her innocent little sister’s eyes. There was something in them that made Elsa grow nearly terrified of the redhead.

The girl was becoming more and more animalistic with each passing day.    

* * *

When the two arrived at stone quarry that homed the trolls, the stone creatures were already there waiting for them. They had greeted the women as they dismounted the horse and guided them to the courtyard.

″I know why you’re here.″ Grand Pabbi said, taking Anna’s hands in his own. ″But I’m afraid there’s nothing we can do. What happened to your sister was no accident…″

Anna’s hands started trembling. She pulled away from the troll and turned her back to the group. Elsa placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her, but the redhead just shrugged it off. A rage started fuming in the younger woman’s head. It clouded her mind like a thick fog which she was determined to break through. She whirled around and glared down at the eldest troll, who took several steps back and raised his arms cautiously. She took harsh steps forward, inadvertently giving the troll ample time to get away.

Before she was able to start yelling and throwing punches- which probably wouldn’t have been the best idea, considering the trolls stone body- she felt cold hands clasp around her wrists.

″Anna!″ Her older sister yelled, piercing through the fog of rage. She was pulled back, away from the trolls, and pulled flush against the older woman’s body as thin arms wrapped around her waist. Elsa whispered words into her ear that were meant to calm her, but only ended up getting lost in Anna’s red hot temper. Anna’s breathing was heavy and strained to the point where her sister was afraid that she might start hyperventilating.

Out in the crowd of trolls, Anna heard a lone voice whisper to its mother, ″Mommy, she’s scaring me.″ Her head jolted to the side- Elsa feared she would snap her neck if she kept doing that- and she fought to be free of her sister’s grasp. With much struggling and a bite to her forearm, Elsa finally had to let the redhead go.

Anna started walking towards the crowd, towards the source of the voice. With blood trickling down her arm, Elsa sliced it through the air, causing ice to form under the redhead’s feet. The sight of the girl slipping and sliding, arms pinwheeling to try and help her gain balance, would have been amusing if not for the anger still lingering in her eyes.

When her rear end made contact with the ground, her face seemed to clear of any rage. Elsa let out a sigh of relief and made her way to her little sister. She offered a hand to help her up, which Anna took with a sheepish look hazing over her face. Avoiding eye contact, she muttered an apology to the trolls and another to Elsa. The anger that was once in her eyes was now filled with self-loathing when her gaze fell upon her sister’s bleeding arm. She was about to say something when Grand Pabbi interjected.

″Anna dear, please listen to me.″ The troll pleaded, wringing his hands together, small flecks of eroded stone starting to pile up around his feet. ″There is a way for you to turn back to normal. But you may not be willing to do it…″ 

Anna crouched down so she was at eye level with the troll and gave him her full attention. Elsa followed suit. Anna did her best to keep her attention away from the still bleeding bite on her sister’s. She knew she’d have to deal with that later.

″Someone- someone you know- placed a curse on you. They came to me a while ago, requesting the spell. The man made offers that I couldn’t refuse.″ Grand Pabbi looked away from the sisters and to the crowd of trolls. If he regretted what he had done at all, he was showing no signs of it. ″I’m sworn to not reveal who it was, but judging by the look on your sister’s face, she may already have a clue as to whom.″

Elsa looked away as Anna turned to face her and scowled at the ground. Soon, realization struck the redhead. ″Elsa, you don’t think…″

″Of course I do.″ The rage that was once in her little sister was now in the platinum haired woman. She shot the eldest troll a glare, narrowing her eyes and gripping at grass that sprouted in cracks that ran across the stone ground. ″How could you let him do this?″ She hissed, almost more to herself than to anyone else in the quarry.

″Queen Elsa, you must understand, the population of us trolls is dwindling. We’re getting thrust into more and more dangerous situations each day. We’re almost _extinct_.″ There was a hint of desperation in the troll’s voice. ″This man promised us safety. I had to. And he’s lived up to his promise.″

″Do you realize that you’ve put royalty in danger?″ Elsa shot up from her crouching position on the ground so that she now towered over the troll. Usually, she would never pull the royalty card, but she didn’t have a choice in the matter this time. ″I could easily have you put to death for what you have done here.″

Just then, hooves came clomping up behind them, catching all of their attention. Anna slowly rose to her feet and made eye contact with the ice harvester. As he dismounted his reindeer, the redhead stepped between Kristoff and Elsa in a protective manner. That act was ignored by the burly blonde, who unforgivingly pushed her aside and charged for the older woman.

″What’s this I hear about you putting my family to death?″ The man spat at the Queen.

The initial fear Elsa had felt subsided and she quickly took on an elegant persona. She folded her hands together and flashed the man a superior look. ″Your, uh, _family_ has acted against the royal family, putting Anna in harm’s way. Proper punishment is to be put in place here.″

Before Elsa was able to say anything else, the eldest troll stepped in between the two of them. Anna had once again rose to her feet and made her way to her sister’s side. She placed a hand on her arm and another on her shoulder. Feeling something bubble inside of her, she winced. It hadn’t gone unnoticed. The troll turned and took Anna’s hand again.

″Princess, there is something that can be done.″ Grand Pabbi assured. He took in a deep breath and looked at the faces around him. Elsa looked at him intently, Anna looked almost scared, and Kristoff just looked confused. ″You must kill Prince Hans of The Southern Isles.″


End file.
